Amazing Gracie
by SkyeRose
Summary: A little snippet on how Jack is spending his Father's Day and just another way The Simpsons get him into trouble. Full of pure fluff and then some. SamJack!


**Amazing Gracie**

**Disclaimer: Only the unrecognizable ones are mine.**

**A/N: Happy Father's Day! Just a little fluff piece on how Jack is spending his day. **

**Enjoy!**

Jack rolled over in his sleep, his face creasing into a frown. He was in that strange place between sleep and waking, that place where sounds from the real world penetrated your subconscious and manifested themselves in quick, jerky dreams. Jack's mind was a jumble of laughter and screaming, the sound of running footsteps and a flash of the brightest blue; a certain someone's shining eyes.

The sound of his door opening finally roused him enough to crack an eye open. He only saw the slit of his room directly in front of him, illuminated by the bright sunlight streaming through his half-open curtains. He always forgot to close them before he went to bed.

A quiet footstep reached his ears and he tensed, waiting for the inevitable. He'd let his guard down and now it was over. '_Well, it had to happen sometime.' _He thought, the silence in the room attempting to lull him back into a false sense of security. Then he was hit.

A little ball of energy was suddenly on top of him, all curly blonde hair and giggles. "Got you—I got you!" His little girl giggled again, tugging on his ears as he half-heartedly swatted at her little fingers. "Mommy, mommy, I did it!" Grace yanked once on his ears and planted a wet, toddler kiss on his forehead.

"You snuck up on daddy?" Sam asked, moving into Jack's line of sight, her eyes soft and her smile wide. She was drying her hands with a dish rag and Jack was once again struck by how different their lives had become. They were _domestic_…and he loved every second of it.

Grace knelt on Jack's chest, father and daughter both looking at Sam. The little girl nodded proudly, her curls bouncing into her eyes. "I did. He told me I couldn't, but I did." She beamed and Sam reached over to ruffle her mess of blonde hair.

"Good job, sweetie." Sam smiled again before stepping back. "But mommy learned a long time ago that your father doesn't like to lose." She saw Jack grin at her out of the corner of her eye, before he reached up and lifted Grace in one swift motion. She only had time to squeal before she was back on the bed, Jack's fingers attacking her midriff and feet.

Gracie laughed and screamed, trying in vain to fight off her father's tickle attack. Finally, Jack relinquished his hold on her and she glared at him from under her hair, her light brown eyes boring into him. "No fair." She said when she'd finally regained her breath. "You're bigger."

"No excuses, Gracie." Jack leaned over and kissed the tip of her nose. Gracie scrunched it up before grinning up at him.

"You'll get him next time." Sam held out her hand and Grace scrambled to grab hold of it, jumping off the bed with her mother's help. "Mommy will teach you a few tricks."

Jack turned eyes full of mock betrayal on his wife. "Whose side are you on?"

Sam just winked at him before leading their daughter from the room. Jack smiled after the two best things in his life and sat up, scrubbing a hand over his face. He had slept later than he usually did and Sam hadn't woken him up. Grabbing the shirt he'd thrown over the armchair, he went out into the hall, pulling it over his head.

His nose perked up when the wonderful smell of breakfast reached him—was that bacon? He took a deep breath…definitely bacon. Jack turned in to the kitchen and the sight that greeted him made his heart swell with joy. Sam was leaning against the sink, her megawatt smile lighting her features, while his daughter stood on top of one of the table's chairs, her arms spread wide.

On the table was every breakfast food Jack could imagine, waffles and pancakes and muffins and bacon with eggs…Sam must've gotten up ridiculously early to make all of this. He looked back up at his wife and his little girl, the grin he wore threatening to split his face in two. "What's all this?"

"Happy Daddy's Day!" Gracie yelled, jumping down from the chair and running over to Jack, hugging his knees. "I know breakfast is your favorite."

"It is." Jack picked Gracie up and swung her in a circle before setting her back on her feet. "Thank you, Gracie."

"Uh-huh." She paused, her smile faltering ever so slightly.

"Honey? What's wrong?" Jack's eyes filled with concern.

"Do you…would it be…" Gracie took a deep breath and looked like she was steeling herself for something dire. "Can I have some too?"

Jack stared at the little girl for a moment before he burst out laughing. "Of course! Have as much as you want!"

"Really?" Her face brightened again and she tugged excitedly at his hand.

"Yes. I know breakfast is your favorite too." Jack smiled at her before she ran off to load her plate with the goodies. Jack watched her for a moment; he was always floored at how happy the smallest things made her. She had the most wonderful heart and such an open mind…

Jack looked up at his wife who was watching him watch their daughter and smiling. He moved around the kitchen table and wrapped his arms around Sam's waist. "Happy Father's Day." Her eyes were clear and happy as she pressed her hands against his chest and brushed her lips over his own.

"Thank you." Jack looked down at her, expression sincere and full of love. Sam couldn't get over how different they'd become, how open they were. It was wonderful.

A pointed cough startled both parents from their reverie. When they turned to look, Gracie was staring at them, one little hand on her hip and her eyes narrowed. "Get a room." It was a perfect deadpan.

Sam's eyes widened before looking at Jack. He stared back at her barely containing his laughter. "Gracie…" He struggled just to get her name out.

"Where did you hear that expression?" Sam narrowed her eyes briefly at Jack before turning back to Grace, her face mix of amusement and trepidation.

"Not from me." Jack raised his eyebrows innocently.

Grace looked from her mother to her father, her big eyes innocent. "From The Simpsons."

Sam closed her eyes briefly before turning to Jack, who raised his arms in surrender. "Hey, see, it wasn't from me."

"Daddy let me watch."

"Traitor." Jack shot a mock angry look at his daughter. She just shrugged and went back to her breakfast, grinning between bites. Jack swallowed once before turning back to Sam. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she had one eyebrow raised.

"I love you?" Jack tried, smiling sheepishly.

Sam glared at him for another few seconds before a grin tugged at the corners of her mouth. "That's what I thought." She pressed another quick kiss to his mouth before pulling him towards the table. "Now dig in!"

He didn't know what he'd done to deserve this perfectly imperfect little family, but he wasn't going to question it.

**End**


End file.
